


Free, at last

by pizzigri



Category: Urusei Yatsura
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-25
Updated: 2011-01-25
Packaged: 2017-10-15 01:58:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/155826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pizzigri/pseuds/pizzigri





	Free, at last

Free, at last  
Rel 1.1  
By Pizzigri  
Disclaimer: Urusei Yatsura and all characters (C) Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan/Kitty.

This is my second fanfiction on UY. I based it on chapter 333 of the original UY manga, and it closely follows the canonical timeline. I suggest reading this chapter again after my story. I remember reading this chapter maybe 15 years ago, actually more. This chapter, more specifically a couple pages of it, actually made me mad. I never thought I could get so emotional over a comic book. I cooled off, and started thinking about it. So, this story is what actually sparked my lifelong interest in UY… and, it made me think. I wrote this story in little over two hours, but I believe it took 15 years to digest it.

Please do comment, and maybe I can learn to write a bit better next time. Thank you!  
\----------------

 

Thirty past five in the morning. The alarm clock is ringing, piercing, torturing my ears.  
With some effort I manage to wake up, to curse the day about to begin, as I did each morning of every single day for the past five, long years.  
Still half asleep, I wonder whether today will be The Day. Whether this will be the day in which I will be free.

Free, at last.

After a shower, I get dressed, thinking about Her. And thinking about my Master. I don my black cotton and silk traditional Shinobi Shozoku, hand tailored of the highest quality, the mandatory uniform for the high ranking servants, those allowed to be constantly around the Master and her Lady; such as me.  
High ranking… gosh, it’s hilarious. My station is an allowance granted on the grounds of the very special relationship I and my Master share. I have complete access to Italian tailors and clothing, the very best food, Gyms and Spas, and if only I wished , even female company… my apartment is more luxurious than the Imperial Suite of a six star hotel. I have access to the best medical care in the world, if need arises. And the list goes on.  
But, I don’t care. The Rolex 6264 Daytona is lost in one of the drawers, I still wear my 2000 yen Casio. I can’t remember where I put the keys of the BMW; I don’t even have a driving license. Oh yes, salary. Meager, since money is of no use. There is no way to actually spend it. So I arranged my wage to be directly sent to my family, Father and Mother, outside.

Station means nothing when you’re a Slave. That is what I am, a Slave, attended as a king by other slaves. But, a God, and a Goddess, live in this immense mansion, and have absolute power over everyone and everything.  
Yes, I have become a slave on my own free will. I came here, groveled to his feet, pleaded him to employ me. Unconditionally. As long as I could stay near Her, the moment Freedom ensued.  
Because we will be free, one day.

Free.

I know we will, although I am the only one to know. And I can merely wait, with patience, what unavoidably will happen.  
I wear my takuhatsugasa, just like a Buddhist monk. I never really understood why my Master is so obsessed with this ‘Tradition’ crap.  
Just a last check on the mirror. I’m ready. I start walking along the endless corridors of this incredible Castle. It took nine months to explore the whole place. Today, I’m reasonably familiar with it. As I slowly walk towards my post, many people, including some of my Master’s personal Bodyguards, welcome me. They wear modern Western clothing, but the color is still black. Every one of them is armed; I am not allowed even a knife for dinner.  
Finally, my post. It’s located just outside of the Noble Dwelling, the apartments where She sleeps with my Master. Every time I come here, my head spins. I feel an almost insuppressible rage rising within, ramming my mind, pushing it on the brink of madness. With a superhuman effort, I curb it, I shove back down in my heart. Every time. Every beshrewed, damned, time.  
I can’t do anything.  
Anything.

What if I inadvertently modify something, risking that the Day our freedom …  
No.  
I force myself to smile. For the nine hundredth time. I force myself to think that, if She is happy, then I should be happy. For Her. Except, I am not sure she really is.  
Since that day, I never spoke again, to Her.  
Since that disgraceful day, may the Gods damn it… in which my Master took Her away from me. In which he stole Her from me. He trapped, framed me, in a way I would have never suspected… not from him. I thought he had Honor. That, deep down, in a twisted way, he was a friend. I thought something like this could never happen.  
It does not matter that, with time and patience, I managed to find the truth. It does not matter that I have hard evidence that can prove, beyond ANY doubt, that I am innocent. It is too late. My Master took her. And he did so in my presence. My Master wanted to prove my impotence, and to exert his immense power, a power so strong to be able to crush me.  
But, when it happened, I already knew. And I knew this was my inevitable fate, because I had realized, allowing all the pieces of the puzzle to fall together, where I am, who I really am, and above all why I am here.  
And, although the immense grief and pain of what happened is piercing my heart and soul, I know…  
I KNOW that all this has a purpose, an end, and above all, I know what will happen, but not when. This is my strength. This is what dissuaded me from taking my own life, and what drives me forward.  
From day to day.  
I am here, waiting.

Simply waiting.

Waiting…

Days and days can elapse without being called. Once, a whole month. Nobody told me my Master and his Lady went on a leisure cruise on his yacht. To be precise: the information had been accurately kept hidden on purpose, since I was to be the only one to remain unaware. I waited here, every day. Until the last day, a servant told me that my Master and his Lady would have been back that evening.  
During this unending wait, my mind plays again, for the millionth time, that damned party. I now know that it was specifically organized to trap me.  
Yeah, sure, I‘ve got my share of fault. I‘ve been an idiot.  
I got drunk. Someone drugged me, and when I woke up, I was in the arms of a beautiful blonde, totally naked. I was also naked. Before I could understand what was going on, my Master opened the door. She came in, and all my… friends, as well.  
The blonde girl recounted my performance to everyone. With pride, making a pornstar stud seem inadequate. I saw Her eyes. I will never forget Her expression.  
She slapped me. It hurt me. With incredible pain, in my spirit and in my heart. It was the very first, and the last, time She hit me physically.  
I was naked…

Naked, before Her.

And… She left me. To be comforted by my Master. To be taken by my Master.  
I am sure my Master drugged her as well. She was not behaving as usual that night. Maybe, with the help of a friend, a friend that despises me… maybe… Ran?  
“Moroboshi! The Master desires your services.”  
The voice, through the loudspeaker, is distant and cold.  
Cold, like my world, like my heart.  
Lum is not mine, anymore. She is now my Master’s Lady. And, he never once allows me to forget it.

 

We are going outside!  
With the jinrikisha.  
I hate this thing. I hate what it represents, with all my strength. On this jinrikisha my Master took Lum. He consummated her. My Master compelled me to run along the pathways of the Mansion’s immense Great Garden, pulling this cart, while he possessed, deflowered Her on it.  
I could only run, run until exhaustion, pulling the jinrikisha, looking forward and knowing perfectly what was happening behind me. Their panting, breathing… Her giggles and soft squeals. I heard him come, with fury and without love. In my heart, I believe that my Master really does not love Her. She’s a Trophy. Like the Leopard tank. Like his swords, like everything else. Like me.  
I felt sick, that day. I had a shock. Only the thought that one day, I will be free from all this, allowed me to survive.  
I cried for days, weeks. Months. Until I had no more tears to shed. None the less, my heart is not barren, I still love Lum with every fiber of my being.  
But… I know it is an impossible love.  
“Master, your conveyance is ready. What is our destination, today?” I ask, keeping my left knee on the ground and my right thigh level, next to the cart’s side.  
Mendo Shuutaro, Heir of Japan’s, and probably the world’s, largest fortune, places his foot on my right lap, using it as a step to board the jinrikisha.  
“Moroboshi! We are to wait for my Lady.”  
“Of course, Master. As usual.”  
A couple of minutes, and Lum makes her appearance. I am bound, by the rigorous and strict rules I have to follow, to avoid looking at Her face. It would be impossible anyway, as the very large straw hat I have to wear blocks my vision aloft. But… Her spotless and white as snow dress, in early twentieth century Western style. Her spike heel shoes. Her legs, which I can imagine guessing from the movement of her light and airy gown. Her incredible scent… and perfume. From all this I can remember Her grace, Her immense beauty.  
Gods, why have you done this to me. Why?

WHY?

I silently move to my Master’s right hand. I then crouch and allow Lum to use me as a step. It’s obvious She has no need to do so. Her whole weight is concentrated in Her heel, biting in my lap’s flesh. She despises me deeply. I know… but, I bear and wait.  
I walk ahead, at the helm of the human powered vehicle.  
“Moroboshi, take us out of the Mansion. It has been a while we visited the city.”  
“As you wish, Master.”  
The giant gates of the outer bastion open, and I run outside the Grounds pulling my precious load preceded and followed by black cars and scores of black clad bodyguards.  
My Master is happy. His loud laughing echoes in the spicy and sparkling air of this beautiful Springtime morning.  
All of a sudden, I feel excited. Oh, good gracious, we are heading towards… Yes! Maybe… maybe today…  
“Hahaha! What a glorious day! What elegance!”  
Oh, Master… Please, tell me to stop! Please…  
“Stop here, Moroboshi.”  
“Yes, Master.”  
“We’ve been away from Tomobiki for a long time, eh Moroboshi.”  
“Yes, Master. I’ve missed it”  
I’m literally quaking. My heart is in a frenzy. My Master descends from the cart, again using me as a step. I… only slightly, warily, turn my head towards a line of trees. White shapes moving softly in the background, on the limbs of a large tree. Then, a faint purple flash. Yes.  
Today, I will be free.  
Today, my purgatory will end.  
“Lum, I’m sure this place missed you more!”  
I hear Her marvelous voice intone  
“Oh… Honey…”  
All of a sudden, a huge, screaming and horrible man in a High School uniform rams into us, throwing me and my Master on the ground. I think I recognize him, from our high school times. He’s running after a woman, that vaguely reminds me of Shinobu, that is fleeing, yelling insults to him. I again turn my head towards the tree. All shapes disappear in another purple flash. This is it. This is the end, I have only a few minutes left.  
I look at my worn Casio watch. It is my only possession reminding me of my previous life. I stand up, straight, breathing deeply. I take off the straw hat, throwing it to the ground, and turn to face Mendo. He’s not my master any more.

“Mendo. I strongly suggest you leave. Now.”  
“Moroboshi! What the hell are you driveling about! Put back on the takuhatsugasa!”  
I have no more the demeanor of a Slave. I stand, before him as a Man.  
I have a fire, inside me. An unquenchable fire, burning my soul. My gaze is of challenge; Mendo responds, as usual. He unsheaths steel. I easily stop his blow a couple inches from my face. He’s strong, much stronger than he used to be, and this time his blow had homicide intent. But, I am no more a mere teenager. I have hardened and honed my body and soul in these five years to almost inhuman levels. I force him on his knees. Then, with a sudden, sharp twist of both my wrists, I snap the sword’s blade off the hilt. Lum is flying high above us, distracted by… Soban? Yeah, I think that’s his name, and most probably has not yet realized what is happening. Good.  
Mendo looks with surprise at the broken sword in his hands. The jagged stub, right above the tsuba, of what was his beautiful Inoue Shinkai Daisho. Then his gaze turns to me, his jaw open. He looks at my hands, from which blood starts flowing. The coward I believed to be a man turns on his heels, indeed running towards his Kuromegane, screaming for help. I don’t care. I have but precious minutes left.  
I look up, in the air, in Her direction.  
“Lum.”  
She realized what happened, roused by Mendo’s yells. Gracefully gliding down in front of me, She lands. I can see blue sparks dancing in her hands. Her gaze is cold, colder than the unfathomable deeps of the Ocean. But… her eyes are absolutely beautiful.  
“Moroboshi! How dare you…”  
I hear her enraged voice, music to my ears. I stand my ground.  
“Lum. Our time has come to an end. We have fulfilled the purpose for which we have been created, and a few moments from now we will be free. Before this happens, I want to declare to you what I really feel.”  
As Lum is shocked by my words, a shiver goes down my spine. This is the supreme moment.  
“I love you, Lum. I have always loved you, even if we are but shadows, a semblance of life in a doomed world. A Future world bound to disappear, to make space for a better future, a world built to show what could have been but will never be. I endured, suffered in agonizing pain these five, interminable years, only to fully live this very moment.”  
“Ataru… W-what are you trying to…”  
Lum cannot be unaware. Lum cannot be oblivious of what unavoidably will happen. She cannot help but remember now…  
I find myself smiling. Nothing has importance, now. My heart is full of joy and love. Every single event happened up to now, in moments from now will never have taken place.  
“Lum… please, take my hand…” I am surprised to discover I am crying. Why? Could it be joy? I don’t know, but… yes, searing tears of fire roll down my cheek. I see her perfect face, surrounded by her incredible green hair, suddenly unwind in surprise. Yes. Realization dawns in her. The world, around us, falters.  
She squeezes my hand. I can feel it… The flame is still there, within her. As all these years never occurred.  
A sudden gust of cold wind takes away the white hat she dropped to the ground. An unnatural silence falls over everything.  
“We… must disappear, my Love. We must make space… to happiness, our happiness, which lives on in the man and the woman of which we are but pale shadows, in Reality. Our purpose was only to show to the Real Moroboshi Ataru and the Real Lum Invader a horrible future, so that they will be able to avoid it.  
“I… saw them watching us. Now, they know… and therefore, instants from now we will exist no more. Oh, Lum… we will have never existed… L-Lum…”  
The World, Our World is silently crumbling to white dust all around us.  
I see her cry. Obviously, she’s scared.  
She cannot talk… her chin is faintly quivering, her eyes are imploring.  
“No. Don’t cry, you must be happy… because, all this means that the real ourselves have found true happiness… together, as it was meant to be. Please… Come here, in my arms.”  
I… hold her tight… kiss her. I close my eyes…

A white flash. Then, the Void.

…

Interdimensional subspace. In the Holy Room of Destiny, all the doors collapse, as Ataru tries as hard as he can to protect the only door leading to a future in which Lum appears happy and cries of joy while wedding her Darling.  
Crumbling to the ground, all doorknobs disappear, destroying every single future planned for Ataru and Lum by the Fate Production Bureau. Now, they alone are masters of their fate; having been given the otherworldly opportunity to see what destiny had stored for them if both persisted in their ill behavior.  
As all this happens, and all futures are destroyed, Lum has a tear of joy and hope for her Darling, seeing him trampled by the door to the future he so desperately tried to save. He understood. He accepted it. And, now, maybe, their future will really be full of happiness… together.

Pizzigri, January 2011


End file.
